


Once A Prince, Now A King

by Festus



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Ah tags my favorite thing, Also Kiran has spiritual powers n shit so that's cool I guess, And Alfonse is upsetti, So Gustav is dead, This has been random fanfic tags with Festus thanks for reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Festus/pseuds/Festus
Summary: “...You shouldn’t keep it all bottled up like that, Prince. It’s best to let it out.” I tried to sound as inviting as possible, and it seemed to work for he released my hand and wrapped his arms around my torso, shifting his head so he could bury his face in my shoulder. And then he began to sob.





	Once A Prince, Now A King

I could not believe what had transpired before me. Right as Hel had come to claim Alfonse, just as we thought that we would lose him, King Gustav had arrived and taken the blow. Had given himself in Alfonse’s stead. All I could do was watch, Alfonse safely wrapped in my arms and leaning back against my chest in pain. We had been in the position ever since the Prince fell to the floor in agony. He grasped my arms, fingers digging into my skin as he desperately searched for some sort of escape from the nightmare. It was horrible. Every single moment was crushing, even for me. 

 

The moment Gustav fell dead was the moment Alfonse greedily allowed oxygen to flow through his body freely once more, but the despair he held in his heart was clear as day, as was Sharena’s. Both Royals immediately rushed to their father’s side as Hel retreated back to her Realm of the Dead, their voices desperately calling out for him to come back. Once Alfonse broke free from my embrace all I could do was sit there, confused and full of panic. As soon as this whole ordeal started, I could sense nothing but depression and sorrow from everyone around me and it was a weight I hated having to burden. 

 

I could only watch as Commander Anna brought both Alfonse and Sharena to their feet, allowing other soldiers to set the corpse atop a portable cot, and before I could even comprehend anything else, the rest of the army was already on their way back to Askr to deliver news of what had transpired. Chrom had stopped by my side, sliding his arms under my knees and back, lifting me so he could carry me back to the castle. 

 

All I could remember from the trek back was watching how empty Alfonse looked as he walked. It was the only thing that filled my mind despite all of these crazy emotions filling my being. There was no emotion on his face, it was blank even when we made it back to the castle - just outside the front gate was Queen Henriette and I knew immediately that she had been awaiting the return of her family. But the sight of her crestfallen children and Gustav’s corpse broke her immediately, and she was down on her knees, face deep in her palms as she wept. 

 

When Chrom had allowed me to stand on my own, I felt his hands rest on my cheeks, his gloved thumbs brushing against my skin. Only when he released my face did I realize I was crying - I could see how damp I made his gloves, and I couldn’t help but mutter an apology through soft sobs. 

 

“It’s alright, Kiran…” Chrom wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me in for a hug and I did not hesitate to respond by bringing my arms to wrap around his torso. One hand simply rested against my shoulder, holding me in a secure, tight fashion. The other ran through my hair in a calm manner. We stayed like this for approximately a minute, but then Chrom released me and gestured towards Alfonse, who was holding Sharena and Queen Henriette in his arms. “You should bring them inside - Prince Alfonse will appreciate your presence, I’m sure.”

  
  


I wasn’t sure. But I followed his advice anyway, nodding as a response and trudging towards them with a slight hesitation. Though once I was at the Prince’s side, I rested a hand on his shoulder and he looked down at me, eyes red and looking as if they were ready to spill tears at any moment. But I know he was holding back. Releasing his mother momentarily, he opened his arm to me, inviting me to join their embrace. I lightly shook my head, pointing to the castle. “We should bring them inside. You all need to rest and properly mourn - I’ll take care of any paperwork you need done if it’s within my abili-”

 

“You should rest too, Kiran.” Alfonse gently cut me off, his arms shifting so that he could lead Henriette and Sharena inside as they clung to him. The prince’s voice sounded slightly broken. “You’re feeling everyone’s emotions at once, aren’t you? It’s best if you take some time for yourself. I can bring you to the Royal’s Study, if you’d like?”

 

His offer was tempting. I ended up accepting in the end, ashamed that I could not be of any help. With my head bowed low, I followed Alfonse, Sharena and Henriette inside the castle, mind clouded and unable to function properly. I simply wished it would end… 

 

* * *

 

Laying in the Royal’s Study was kind of suffocating. I had no ingredients for a ritual, so I could not communicate with a spirit and ask for advice. My athame wasn’t with me anyway - it laid on a windowsill in Alfonse’s room, where a plethora of herbs and plants grew in pots of all sorts. I sighed, looking to the small trinkets in the room; there was a silver tea set upon a coffee table, which lay between two velvet couches framed with a fine looking wood, one of which I laid upon. At the wall farthest away from the door there was a desk and two bookshelves below a stained glass window which bathed the room in a soft blue color, the desk being empty save for a quill next to a rather fancy inkwell and an unlit candle.

 

The sound of a door opening had sounded throughout the small room. Sitting up, I simply watched as Alfonse entered the room, closing the door behind him. His expression was blank as he planted himself next to me, his gaze staring very intently at the coffee table in the center of the room. I couldn’t help but bite my lower lip nervously. With hesitation, I sat up and scooted closer to him, lacing my fingers with his own. I think he appreciated the gesture, for he immediately gripped my hand, his head falling to my shoulder as he drew in a shaky breath. 

 

“...You shouldn’t keep it all bottled up like that, Prince. It’s best to let it out.” I tried to sound as inviting as possible, and it seemed to work for he released my hand and wrapped his arms around my torso, shifting his head so he could bury his face in my shoulder. And then he began to  _ sob _ . 

 

Lifting my arms, I patted his head and rubbed his back, encouraging him to cry as much as he felt the need to. It was a scene that had gone on and on, and yet I did not go against it - I didn’t  _ want _ to go against it. And it wasn’t until his crying lessened that he lifted his head. “I-I’m sorry, Kiran. I just…” He trailed off, and didn’t seem to want to continue. Slowly, he released me from his grasp, though I was sure to grab his hands and bring them to his lap.

 

“It’s okay to grieve, Prince. It’s a normal and humane reaction to an event like this,” I whispered. I looked down at our hands, loving the feeling of the closure we had. The Prince lowered his head once more, resting it on my shoulder. He was tired, drained. No words escaped his lips, his breathing turning to a calm, even pattern. But he was still awake, I knew. I could feel a confusion from him, a confusion that began to settle in my own heart. Alfonse removed his hands from my own and wrapped his arms around my torso once more. 

 

_ “Thank you.” _


End file.
